A night to be remembered
by veebeehee
Summary: After weeks of endless dreams about a certain red head, Harry indulges in a night of pleasure that will be remembered throughout the rest of time, oneshot HxG. Rated M for lemon, if you are not mature, either physically or emotionally do not read!


**Title: A night to be remembered **

**genre: romance **

**type: one-shot**

**rated: M for lemon**

**Summary: After weeks of endless dreams about a certain red head, Harry indulges in a night of pleasure that will be remembered throughout the rest of time. This a pure 100 lemon, if you are not old enough or not mature, then do not read.**

**Authors note: i suck at summaries**

**please review**

* * *

Harry woke up suddenly. It was dark. He had been dreaming of Ginny. For the last four weeks Harry had been dreaming of Ginny, night after night. He got up quietly, Ron snoring in the bed next to him. Harry left the room and began climbing the stairs to the 3rd floor landing at the burrow. He wasn't so sure this would be a good idea... No, he needed to speak to her.

He wasn't even sure what he needed to speak to her about, he just needed to talk. He opened her door quietly, and tiptoed in shutting the door behind him. Ginny was there, asleep breathing quietly. Harry could see the perfect form and size of her breast through her bra. He tapped her shoulder gently. She slowly opened her eyes, and began to panic.

"Harry! What's wrong? What's going on? Has something happened?"

"Shh, no, nothings happened, I just needed to talk to someone.", he said. Ginny quickly moved over holding up the blankets, and motioned for Harry to lie down. "I...", Harry began.

"Don't be silly, get in, it's cold.", Ginny said.

"I don't think-

"Oh come on Harry, you've snogged me like a thousand times, its ok."  
Finally convinced Harry, trying not to touch her, climbed into the bed.

"Now what did you want to talk about?", asked Ginny, silently twisting her red hair in one hand

.  
"I - I've been having dreams.. and I keep waking up, unable to sleep."

"Nightmares? Again?"

"Not quite.."

"What do you mean?", Ginny asked, with a curious glance.  
Harry stared into Ginny's eyes for a moment, finding strength lying within them. He lowered his eyes only to find them peering at her cleavage, 'boy Ginny sure has developed since I first met her,' he thought to himself. Ginny blushed realizing that Harry was studying her breasts, "umm…Harry?"

"Ginny... I- I've been having dreams about you."

"A- About me?", she sounded worried.

"Yes."

"B-bad dreams?", she stuttered, remembering that most of the dreams Harry had were visions, usually of Voldemort torturing, even killing somebody.

"No…I...they are about me and you….um together," the sound of his confession brought a smile to Ginny's worried face. "Its just, breaking up with you was the hardest choice I had to make, and my 17th birthday is in an hour…..I just don't want to lose you-

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She put her hands around Harry's head, and kissed him. Harry's response was slow, but began passionately kissing her back, pulling her into him, as he was almost blinded with euphoria. Nothing else existed. She broke off. "I've always loved you Harry.", a tear shining from the moonlight, "and I always will."

"I had to know, because I couldn't live without you Ginny." Ginny kissed him once more and move silently backwards, and with a seductive smile took the top of the night gown off. Ginny's breasts were not as big as many of the other girls at Hogwarts, they were easily A or B cup, but the sight of them made Harry quickly become erect, those cute breasts and perky nipples just added to the mood. Harry turned beat red, as did Ginny once saw the look on his face.

Ginny quickly pulled the covers over her chest and looked away in silent resentment. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled her closer letting the blanket fall from her grip, he placed a kiss on her lips before saying, "I think they're beautiful," and he began snogging her once more, taking his shirt off before continuing. This time he could feel every bit of her chest against his, her nipples raking against his chest. This increased Harry's pleasure tenfold, making him feel every bit of her.

"Harry", Ginny said, panting.

"Ginny?", Harry responded, also breathless.

"I want to.. lose my virginity. Now. With you..." "It's been yours since the day you saved me from the chamber of secrets." Harry knew there was no point in protesting, so instead he continued kissing her as Ginny's hands stealthily snake their way around his body and began to pull off his boxers

With Ginny attached to his mouth, she removed his boxers. Harry groaned as her hand ran across his manhood. Harry smiled and rolled over, so Ginny was beneath him, kissing every inch of her from her collar bone, to her breasts, to her hip. Harry then, slowly but surely slid her tiny set of underwear, down the milky white that was Ginny's legs.

Harry moved up to her lips and began snogging her again, hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth and together their tongues dueled for dominancy, once Ginny was subdued Harry explored the confines of her mouths until he was satisfied. She responded by pulling him closer, Harry again feeling her breasts against his chest. He moved a hand up to one, and gripped the whole mound gently, and began softly squeezing.

Ginny stifled a small moan of pleasure as he continued kissing her. Harry placed his hand between her ribs and her hip, softly grabbing and rubbing. Finally, he broke off. Harry knew it was time, and moved his erect manhood up to the tiny slit that was gently twitching. He climbed onto her so that each legs was spread on either side, Harry relaxed and let his cock rest on Ginny's stomach. They shared one last kiss before Harry motioned to begin, until Ginny stopped something.

"Ginny?"

"I want to taste you first." She said switching their positions so that she was on top, Ginny's head between his legs, hovering just above Harry's full 8 inches. Without hesitation Ginny flicked the tip with her tongue, causing Harry a momentary spasm, she smiled and took the head into her mouth, and soon a good 6 inches of Harry's manhood, until the head touched the back of her throat.

Ginny came up and then went down again, repeating several times until she had forced his cock into her throat, and even through the gagging she enjoyed the pleasure it gave him. Ginny sucked again and again moving up and down at a faster pace, only stopping to take his sack in her mouth or to gain a fresh breath of air.

By the look on Harry's face it was obvious he couldn't take much more, Ginny had to move quickly, she stroked his cock with both hands still thrusting her head up and down on top of him. She felt the organ twitching rapidly inside her and Harry resisted shouting out, "my god Ginny…." He came in her mouth, warm cum flowing through her throat, Ginny did the best to swallow it all but much of Harry's seed spilled out onto her chin, breasts, and all over the bed.

Ginny pulled off of him to take a breath of fresh air and Harry came again this time coating her face in a layer of cum. "Oh my god Ginny, im so sorry," Harry said trying to explain himself.

"Don't worry Harry, its ok, I enjoyed it," and on that note Harry nodded and climbed onto Ginny once more.

"Ready?"

"Wait Harry, I almost forgot," Without moving Harry off of her, Ginny reached over and drew her wand from the nightstand. Wordlessly she pointed the wand towards her abdomen and a small spark shot from the wand into her stomach. "A spell I learned," she explained, "it keeps me from getting pregnant for a whole week."

"Mmm," Harry moaned, "what a week that will be." Ginny could only giggle and kiss him. Secretly moving one hand down to his erect cock stroking it, causing Harry to jump a bit.

"Ok, im ready, just go slow," Ginny laid back and braced herself for the worst, but never keeping her eyes off of the man she loved the most. Harry nodded and gently pushed into her, but made no progress. He used his hand, and pushed harder, slowly guiding himself into her. Once the tip was in, he place his hands around her shoulders, and thrusted himself deep inside, shattering her virgin barrier without resistance.

Ginny gasped, as her slit expanded to accompany him, feeling every single bit of him. Ginny was so tight, it was almost a surprise that Harry could fit inside of her. Ginny cried out and hugged him tightly as Harry slowly moved in and out of her, unable to breathe.

After a short while, Ginny began moaning with pleasure, unable to control it. Harry increased the pace, her perfect body beginning to convulse with pleasure, her flat and perfect stomach beginning to expand a deflate rapidly, and uncontrollably. Ginny's inner walls began to squeeze tightly onto Harry's manhood as if to never let go.

The sweat the accumulated on their bodies mad it easier for Harry to slide across her petite body, ramming harder and harder every time until they could both feel and orgasm coming on, suddenly Harry gasped. "Ginny, I'm going to.."

"Yes, do it, cum inside me" Ginny cut him off.

"But"

"Please Harry! I need you."

Harry didn't want it to end yet, the moment was too great and he was nowhere near stopping. He pulled out of her, and moved off.

"Harry?"

His answer didn't come in the form of words, instead Harry pulled the smaller girl onto her knees and held her, facing away from him. At first Ginny was confused but it didn't take long to figure out what he was doing.

Ginny quickly spread her knees, placing her perfect bum in the air, and her slit position perfectly for him. Harry had a dying urge to stick his 8" into her inviting ass, but resisted, as he decided that that would have to wait for another time. He grabbed her hips, roughly this time, and again, pushed into her. She moaned loudly, but not loud enough to wake up the rest of the house, and sunk her head, as Harry slowly increased the pace.

"Oh god. Harry! Harry!" Ginny began convulsing again, she felt her eyes widen. Harry was going faster and faster, and she could feel every bit of him moving in and out of her. It was too much, and she submitted to the dying urge to be overcome by waves of pleasure. She let out a long moan of pleasure, her body convulsing at impossible speed.  
"Faster!" she managed to let out in a breathless whisper.

Harry, who had felt her first orgasm didn't need to be told twice. He pushed all the way into her, as fast as he could go without losing control. She crying out, not in pain but in anxiety holding onto him as her hips met each and ever one of his thrusts with as much favor. Harry also moaned, he could feel his pre-cum starting to run. "Ginny, are you sure?"

"Please- just- do-", Ginny couldn't manage another word, as waves of pleasure rendered her unable to think. Harry pushed harder, and harder, Ginny began moaning loudly, but she was too numb to worry about anyone hearing them.

Ginny could feel another orgasm building, but struggled to hold it until finally, it broke her mind. Harry couldn't hold his release either. He gasped and writhed as he shot every bit of his seed into Ginny's welcoming womb. At the same time Ginny came, together in a whispered shout the called out each others names. Ginny was shaking, violently. She was enduring incredible euphoria, so strong, she nearly passed out.  
She smiled at Harry before collapsing onto the bed. Harry lowered himself next to her, and held her, his warm erect cock still throbbing within her.

"Happy Birthday Harry…." Ginny whispered as the two lovers slowly drifted off to sleep, where in their dreams they could continue the never ending rhythm of their lovemaking. This was surely, a night to be remembered………

* * *

**well that was kind of corny, it only took me a few minutes to write it, guess i was bored. Anyway, its off to Target so i can get my weekly paycheck and finally get my fcking car. **

**please review!!!!!**


End file.
